Voices
by Kagamichin
Summary: “Escute-me, apenas escute-me meu anjo, só preciso que fique comigo, dia após dia.” -Gazette ; AoixUruha-


**N/A: **Eles não me pertencem ¬¬  
A música é Voices, do Godsmack!

E... Bom... A fic é YAOI, Homossexualismo u.ú Não gosta, não leia!

Cuidado: Diabética.

**

* * *

Voices**

"Escute-me, apenas escute-me meu anjo, só preciso que fique comigo, dia após dia."

Era tudo o que eu pensava, era tudo o que eu queria. E eu sabia que o teria. Ainda hoje, mesmo com uma leve chuva caindo naquela cidade, nesse dia... Mas a chuva nunca foi um impedimento para eu vê-lo. Nunca foi impedimento nenhum, uma vez que ele amava a chuva... E eu passei a vê-lo nela...

Listen to the rain fallin' day by day

_Escute a chuva caindo dia após dia_  
Listen to the rain fallin' day by day by day

_Escute a chuva caindo dia após dia após dia_  
Hey

_Ei_

Não estava ligando em me molhar, afinal seria ele tocando minha pele, seria ele distribuindo beijos em mim... E apenas esse pensamento me agradava e eu lembrava o quanto eu o amava e o quanto ele era doce...

Cheguei à frente de sua casa, estava encharcado, mas quem se importava? Eu realmente não me importava...

Toque a campainha e esperei-o abrir.

Podia escutá-lo me dando um sermão por ficar 'brincando na chuva'. Ri ante o pensamento. Ele sempre foi tão protetor para comigo e eu amava-o por isso!

I hear you calling, voices are here again

_Eu escuto você chamando, as vozes estão aqui de novo_  
I hear you whisper, taking control of me

_Eu escuto você sussurrando, tomando controle de mim_  
Watch the dancing shadows run away

_Olhe as sombras dançantes indo embora_  
All alone once again, afraid  
_Sozinho de novo, medo_

Ele controlava meus pensamentos, ele vivia em meus pensamentos... E eu não me importava com isso, apenas queria que ele continuasse ali, em minha mente e em meu coração sussurrando para mim...

Sai de meus devaneios com a porta se abrindo e lá estava ele, parado, me olhando feio, quanto ao meu estado encharcado...

— Yuu! O que pensa que está fazendo na chuva?! Já está grande demais pra brincar na chuva!

Ele era o meu anjo... De cabelos revoltos, loiros, olhos profundos, lábios bem desenhados e corpo esbelto... Era o meu Kouyou...

— Gomen Kou-chan... Mas não posso mais esperar...

All these faces, changing their shapes on me

_Todas essas faces, mudando suas formas em mim__  
__I said laid it in my own world, will it ever be free?_

_Isolado em meu mundo, eu jamais serei livre?_  
Haunted figures around me, I want em' to stay  
_Figuras assombradas ao meu redor, eu quero que elas fiquem_

There always there to protect me, this is one thing you can't take away  
_Elas sempre ali para me proteger, isto é uma coisa que você não pode me tirar_

Ele me olhou sem entender o que eu dizia. Bem, concordo que nem mesmo eu entenderia essa reação repentina de um amigo se acontecesse comigo isso, mas... Eu podia explicar para ele de todas as formas que ele quisesse, quantas vezes fossem necessárias...

Eu sorri para ele.

— Yuu...? – ele me chamou incerto.

— Essa chuva... Eu lembrei de você Kou...

— Ahn... Sério? – ele pareceu surpreso e incrivelmente lindo corado.

Eu acenei positivamente e olhei o que ele vestia: uma regata, calça de moletom e uma pantufa nos pés. Sorri novamente.

— E veio fazer exatamente o que aqui? – senti uma ponta de curiosidade e expectativa em sua voz.

— Isso...! – peguei em sua mão e o puxei para debaixo da chuva.

— YUU! – ele gritou ante meu ato.

Listen to the rain fallin' day by day

_Escute a chuva caindo dia após dia_  
Listen to the rain fallin' day by day by day

_Escute a chuva caindo dia após dia após dia_  
Yeah!

_Sim._

— Sinta... Apenas sinta a chuva batendo levemente em ti Uru... – falei calmo e abracei-o forte para que ele não fugisse.

Ele pareceu me obedecer e ficou quieto. E para minha surpresa ele me abraçou também, afundando o rosto em meu ombro.

Eu aspirava o perfume dele e era tão bom... Tão inebriante... E o carinho que agora ele fazia em meus cabelos era maravilhoso!

Eu amava-o mais a cada dia...

— Yuu...? – ele sussurrou e eu apenas murmurei um 'hm?'...

I hear you calling, voices are here again

_Eu escuto você chamando, as vozes estão aqui de novo_  
I hear you whisper in my own mind, will it ever change?

_Eu escuto você sussurrando em minha própria mente, isso nunca ira mudar?_

— Porque está fazendo isso? Porque lembrou de mim, agora, tão de repente...?

— Porque eu escuto sua voz sempre em minha mente, desde o dia em que pus meus olhos em você Kou...

— Yuu...

— E é a chuva que sempre me faz ver você quando está longe... Ela é como se fosse você, me tocando, sussurrando meu nome... – eu continuava agarrado a ele e nossos corpos já molhados grudavam ainda mais um no outro.

Voices  
_Vozes_

Voices  
_Vozes_

Voices

_Vozes_  
Voices  
_Vozes_

— Eu nem sei o que dizer Yuu... – ele parecia assustado, mas não desfez o abraço, ele apenas apoio-se mais em mim e me apertou mais no abraço. Isso então era um bom sinal certo?

— Poderia dizer que sente o mesmo por mim... – falei simplista, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele riu de leve e eu prossegui – Aishiteru Takashima Kouyou...

Separei-me do abraço apenas para encarar aqueles olhos tão doces, tão lindos... E que estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu fiz questão de secá-las quando caíram.

Eu vi-o sorrir largo e ele voltou a me abraçar, forte.

— Repete Yuu...

E eu não neguei o pedido...

— Aishiteru Kou...

I hear you calling.

_Eu ouço você chamando._

— Aishiteru mo Yuu! Aishiteru zutto!

E eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Afastei-o levemente de mim, apenas para tomar aqueles lábios para mim, num beijo esperado por tempo demais... Não me demorei no ato, logo me separei.

— Vamos entrar, não vai querer se resfriar koi...

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu o puxava para dentro.

— Hai Yuu...


End file.
